The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox drummondii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘DPHLOX866’.
The new Phlox plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program is to create new mounding and full Phlox plants with numerous attractive flowers and low sensitivity to Powdery Mildew.
The new Phlox plant originated from an open-pollination in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in October, 2011 of a proprietary selection of Phlox drummondii identified as code number PH-9-1112, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Phlox drummondii as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Phlox plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in April, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel since July, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.